blue_bomber_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NOS Sterling/Archie Action Solicits (July 2015)
UPDATE: Sorry for being late on the last part (yea, School is ruining my time away form it) but we do got the last Poster Variant for Sonic the Hedgehog Issue #275. In addition, more covers for Worlds Unite Battles #1 is out (that will be shown below just after StH #275). - NOS Its just the beginning of the end... And it'll soon, the enemies begins to strike back. And now, we're starting Wave 3 of the Worlds Unite Solicits with Mega Man #51 and a lot more to come up as well. So here it is. A sneak peak on one of the Worlds Unite issues releasing this July. And its not just that, a lot of fellas from Capcom and Sega are all joining in at the last part of this anticipating crossover! Mega Man #41 (Part 8) MM 051 Cover.jpg MM 051 Variant.jpg MM 051 Poster Variant.jpg : IS ALL LOST?! The evil Sigma unleashes an unstoppable army in "Worlds Unite" Part Eight: Sonic, Mega Man and X lead the unified army against Sigma’s horde of resurrected Mavericks! Sigma has now taken command of the Genesis Portals, threatening to fuse together even MORE worlds! With our heroes’ time and strength running out, Sticks returns with reinforcements—and you’ll never believe who she recruited! Featuring cover art from the legendary Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante, and variant cover art from Sonic rising star Diana Skelly and part 8 of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates! *Scripts: Ian Flynn *Artwork: Edwin Huang, Gary Martin, John Workman and Gabriel Cassata *Regualr Cover: Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante *Variant Cover: Diana Skelly *Epic Poster Variant (8 of 12): Ben Bates This issue is expect to come out by July 15, 2015. Sonic Universe #78 (Part 9) This is it! The End is about to happen! And it all begins with this. SU 078 Cover.jpg SU 078 Variant.jpg SU 078 Poster Variant.jpg :The third and final act of the EPIC SONIC/MEGA MAN CROSSOVER EVENT begins here! "Worlds Unite" Part Nine: Sigma has begun his conquest of ALL the worlds. Now it’s up to Sonic, Mega Man and X to unify those worlds AGAINST Sigma! It’s a “who’s who” of SEGA and Capcom heroes answering this important call to arms! But with Sigma still active on the unified world, he turns his gaze upon those left behind..! Featuring the worlds of STREET FIGHTER, SKIES OF ARCADIA, NiGHTS INTO DREAMS, OKAMI, GHOSTS 'N' GOBLINS, ALEX KIDD and more! Plus cover art from the legendary Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante, and variant cover art from "Worlds Collide" penciling star Jamal Peppers and part 9 of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates! *Scripts: Ian Flynn *Artwork: Tyson Hesse, Jim Amash, Jack Morelli and Matt Herms *Regular Cover: Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante *Variant Cover: Jamal Peppers *Epic Poster Variant (9 of 12): Ben Bates The end of the anticipated crossover begins on July 22, 2015! Sonic Boom #10 (Part 10) Comicbook.com was the first to reveal this and this time, Sonic Boom, for the first time, made a small milestone by reaching to its 10th issue in its run and there's a lot to what's going on. SB 010 Cover.jpg SB 010 Variant.jpg SB 010 Poster Variant.jpg : The SONIC/MEGA MAN Crossover event explodes beyond the worlds of just our two blue heroes! "Worlds Unite" Part Ten: Sonic, Mega Man, X and Sticks continue to rally heroes from across the wide expanse of the SEGA and Capcom universes! Who will be brave and join the unified assaulted against Sigma? PLUS with all of the heroes busy, who’s keeping an eye on the malicious Xander Payne and Evil BFFs Drs. Eggman and Wily? The villains MUST be plotting something now—but what? Featuring the worlds of VIEWTIFUL JOE, GOLDEN AXE, BREATH OF FIRE, PANZER DRAGOON, BILLY HATCHER, MONSTER HUNTER and more! Plus cover art from the legendary Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante, and variant cover art from Reilly Brown and part 10 of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates! *Scripts: Ian Flynn *Artwork: Tyson Hesse, Jim Amash, Jack Morelli and Matt Herms *Regular Cover: Patrick "SPAZ" Spazinate *Variant Cover: Reilly Brown *Epic Poster Variant (10 of 12): Ben Bates This issue will come out by July 29, 2015. Sonic the Hedgehog #275 (Part 11) This issue will mark a milestone to one of the longest running comic books based on the video games. And its bringing more than just that, Street Fighter, NiGHTS, and four others are coming in at this issue. Plus, 5 Additional Variants all wrapped-around. (just like in Mega Man's Golden Issue that was announced in the Archie Action June Solicits) StH 275 Cover.jpg StH 275 Variant A.jpg StH 275 Variant B.jpg StH 275 Variant C.jpg StH 275 Variant D.jpg StH 275 Poster Variant.jpg : CELEBRATE 275 ISSUES OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG with his good buddy Mega Man and the worlds of STREET FIGHTER, BILLY HATCHER, NiGHTS INTO DREAMS, MONSTER HUNTER and more in this DOUBLE-SIZED ISSUE! “Worlds Unite” Part Eleven: It’s pan-dimensional pandemonium as the unified army begins their attack on Sigma! Sonic, Mega Man and X lead an all-star roster of heroes from across the SEGA and Capcom universes in an all-out assault against the villainous robot from the future! Will they be enough to save all their worlds, or has Sigma already become a god? Featuring a wrap-around cover from the legendary Patrick “SPAZ” Spaziante! PLUS 5 variant covers from Edwin Huang, Lamar Wells, Tracy Yardley, Rafa Knight and part 11 of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates! Don’t miss the penultimate chapter to the biggest crossover event in Archie Action history! *Scripts: Ian Flynn *Artwork: Tyson Hesse, Jim Amash, Jack Morelli and Matt Herms *Regular Cover Artwork: Patrick "SPAZ" Spazinate *Variant A Cover Artwork: Edwin Haung *Variant B Cover Artwork: Lamar Wells *Variant C Cover Artwork: Tracey Yardley *Variant D Cover Artwork: Rafa Knight *Epic Poster Variant (11 of 12): Ben Bates Although Comic Alliance, which was the first to reveal this issue, did not give out any such release date to this issue for unknown reasons, its possible that this along with the Variants may hit the shelves on around Early August (we will announce it as soon as we get confirmation from Archie and/or Comic List). Most people may persumbe its August 5 but its not offical so keep it locked to our Twitter Feeds and at Comic List for any updates at least the Thursday before most comic books are released the next Wendesday (In this case, July 30th) Worlds Unite Battles #1 Before I close this "late" update, I do want to point out that this is just a recap on what will be on this issue as well. WUB MM Cover.jpg WUB MM Sketch Variant.jpg WUB MM Variant.jpg WUB StH Cover.jpg WUB StH Sketch Variant.jpg WUB StH Variant.jpg :ALL-NEW DIRECT MARKET-EXCLUSIVE! There are so many epic battles in the SONIC/MEGA MAN crossover event that the biggest brawls of the bunch have exploded into their very own book! Twelve issues just isn’t enough to contain all the frantic action of “Worlds Unite!” The action spills over into this second special stand-alone issue where an all-star cast of creators bring you an extraordinary all-action issue! Watch as Sonic battles the Deadly Six, Knuckles throws down with Break Man, and Sticks… goes after Roll?! LET’S GET READY TO RUMBLE! Also featuring variant cover art from Roger and Idalia Robinson, and a special wrap-around sketch variant by Sonic and Mega Man superstars Evan Stanley & Jamal Peppers! *Scripts: Ian Flynn, Ryan Jampole, and Aleah Baker *Artwork: Tracey Yardley, Ryan Jampole, Diana Skelly, Rick Bryant, Terry Austin, Rachel Deering, and Elaina Unger *Regular Cover: Evan Stanley, Jamal Peppers, Phyllis Novin and Ben Hunzeker *Sketch Variant Cover: Evan Stanley & Jamal Peppers *Variant Cover C: Roger & Idalia Robinson This issue will be released on July 15, 2015 (The same day as Mega Man #51 hits the Comic Book Stores) That's all we have for now but we have one more issue to end it and the best comes down to Mega Man with Mega Man #52. That issue will be announced on the Archie Action Solicits for August 2015 (Post-Worlds Unite for the Sonic the Hedgehog comics and its spin-offs) but until then, keep it locked to Blue Bomber Comics Wiki for the latest. Category:Blog posts Category:News